


柠檬，牛奶

by imalcohol



Category: Hip Hop RPF, 红花会 | Hóng Huā Huì (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Shot, RPF, 万贝, 兄弟&炮友关系, 出轨, 红花会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: *开头贝贝有女友，且仍与老万发生性关系，如不能接受，及时避雷，总之会是万贝HE。





	柠檬，牛奶

**Author's Note:**

> ——2017年8月30日

**Part 1**

 

        “柠檬汽水？”

        “不用。”

        “呵呵，牛奶吧？”

        “你大爷。”

        “来根烟。”

        “……”

        香烟被叼在唇缝之间，力度不大，王昊替他点燃的时候火光还随着那烟头轻微震颤着。李京泽猛吸了一口，将烟塞进王昊嘴里，白雾从他鼻孔里喷出，在橘黄色灯光底下翻滚起舞。

        谁也没说话，精液还像垂死的病人般躺在他们腿间。谁也没有关窗拉帘子的习惯，冷风就那么从三十来米的空中呼啸进房里，外边树叶一阵飒飒声响，帘尾卷起两串浪花。秋天来了。“老万，”他说，“秋天来了。”

        “该收的收拾好，不用我叮嘱了吧？”王昊将剩余的半截烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里。床头柜上摆放着他的闹钟，他的手表，他们没用完的安全套，和一杯昨晚盛满但压根没被碰过的柠檬汽水。汽水现在也早没味儿了，他是说，估计也只剩下柠檬的酸味，李京泽不喜酸。因此现在那是一杯三分钟后会被倒进马桶的无用液体，没有存在意义。

        李京泽将视线从窗外拉回来，拉回他们的小屋，具体来说其实是他暂时居住的王昊的公寓。几天前他和女朋友吵架，没地儿住，兄弟总归是兄弟，尽管本该是床伴才能做的事情这兄弟也他妈一样没落下。他想到这里忍俊不禁，笑里都吞吐着烟草气味，声音干哑得要命：“你就跟我妈似的。”

        “得了，我还什么都没说。”

        “我已经知道你小子要说什么了。”李京泽还在笑，侧头勾住王昊的脖子又要索吻。

        王昊抿紧了嘴不让亲，挑着眉毛等待起来，想看看李京泽嘴里到底能放出个什么屁。但他什么也没说，带着与以往迥异的沉默起身走进了浴室，水龙头放水的声音响了五秒，一阵沉默过后，淋浴器才开始起作用。热水很快淋湿整具身躯，玻璃门上爬满了水雾，王昊就站在浴室门口，赤身裸体，看着同样赤条条的李京泽。

        “她也会去吧。”王昊开口打断了里边传来的断断续续的哼唱。

        “她没同我一起。”李京泽回头，满室雾汽令他看不清王昊的脸，他放弃了，低下脑袋继续清理身体，“但她十一月会自己过去。”

        “也好，多陪陪她，别再吵了，我他妈见着也心烦。”

        水声停止了，超过三秒。王昊从雾汽里抬起头，他的好兄弟从墙壁挂钩那取下他的专属毛巾，往颈间一搭，朝他缓步走来。那张瘦削的脸，那张今早还被他操到潮红难掩的脸蛋，凑向他的耳廓。然后他就听到那王八蛋说：“宝贝儿，你说这话的时候害臊不害臊？”

        充满低级恶趣味的，令人窘迫的调侃，他们彼此之间都不是第一次，最适合一笑了之。清洗完后通常是一顿算不上特别美味的饭，但能满足王昊的食欲。他是厨房白痴，李京泽可非常拿手。

        米饭很香，红烧肉下饭，他最喜欢的韭菜炒鸡蛋，三两样菜简简单单。李京泽老说，“没把你丢进快餐店厨房的垃圾桶嗅泔水味儿就不错了”，他想想，也是。

        但他不爱吃冷却掉的坚硬难嚼的米饭，吃着难受，嗓子眼生疼，如同骨鲠在喉。李京泽每每一大早拖着行李离开以后，就会给他留着这么一碗饭，两样配菜，让他自己醒来热了吃。

        今天也是。

        毫无食欲，王昊哪样也没加热，一口，半口，一口，生生吞进肚子，食不遑味。想寻点什么来充当情绪调剂品，伸手准备拿遥控器，放在右边的手机倏然亮起屏幕，一则短信，“要登机了。”

        “平安，兄弟。”

        “想着我打飞机。”

        想必那边定是张得意的笑脸，一声轻笑从王昊齿缝里吐出来，他摇摇头，关掉手机，将满盘残羹剩饭全数倒进了厨房垃圾袋里。

 

 

**Part 2**

        她不喝牛奶。李京泽劝了她两次，她嫌纯奶有股骚味儿，他只好作罢，将床头柜上那半杯牛奶三两口就装进了自己胃里。

        总还差点味道，没他兄弟冲的好喝，是没放糖的原因？王昊家里也没储过糖。王昊老逼他睡前喝杯牛奶，说他缺钙，真鸡巴好笑，说得好像喝了就能长高就能身强体壮似的。别了吧，他打架也从来没虚过。

        睡前女朋友还在微信群里同哥嫂们唠家常，李京泽蒙着被子便开始打呼，女友说话的声音朦朦胧胧，耳朵似覆了千万层灰霾，若即若离，忽远忽近。可当翌日清晨醒来时，他打赌自己听到了女友提起的某个名字，憋了很久，直到中午坐一块儿吃饭他才重新提起。

        “你昨晚说什么来着？关于红花会的？”

        “PG One参加比赛了。”

        “哦……”李京泽没理会对方阻止他抽烟的怨声，自顾自从烟盒里夹出一根来，点燃了塞进嘴里，“他一搞battle的，参加比赛有啥好惊讶的。”

        “比赛节目，综艺，真人秀，总该懂了吧？你们玩hiphop的，开始走上地面了。”

        “哦……”李京泽猛吸了一口，吸进肺最深处，吐息长而沉稳，像是把他压在血髓里的旧情新绪和明思晦念全数吐了出来。“别带上我，我不搞那套，玩说唱的搬不上台面，能搬上台面的太没意思了。但我支持他，老万我这么多年好兄弟，说什么都得撑起来，参加了就得冲着冠军搞，要多牛逼有多牛逼。”

        “知道了，吃吧，就你话多。”

        入乡随俗，他给女朋友研究的新菜，就今天来说稍为成功的牛排配上鸡蛋黄油酱，和奶油牡蛎汤。实际上压根算不上研究，他是从菜谱那儿依葫芦画瓢学来的。他半举刀叉，迟迟没入嘴，看着这张摆满食物的餐桌忽觉有一点遗憾。他研究的这些新菜，他学的这些个西方佬的美食，可一次也没让王昊吃着。这可是他亲手做的，和米其林餐厅都不能相提并论。

 

 

**Part 3**

        称赞和质疑携手一并袭来，铺天盖地，它们争执不休，滚进污浊的下水道里，它们齐歌共舞，浸得王昊头晕目眩。节目什么也没给他，但也给了他从没想过的一切。

        离李京泽回来还有两个月，王昊坚持不住了。他想交个女朋友，谈个正常的恋爱，能牵牵手也好，上上床，看看星星月亮。都挺好。

        他继续过关斩将，看着舞台上屹立的歌手越来越少。当聚光灯环绕了他，舞台只剩他一人，伴奏响起，他最熟悉的歌词已经涌进脑海，在颅腔里争先恐后拼了命要挤出他的口腔，他的嘴唇。但他把这段留给了李京泽，那贱了吧唧的嗓音，总该让观众开开眼界的。

        “牛逼，兄弟。”事后弹壳特哥们儿地请他和小白吃了顿宵夜，几支白酒一上，这回十有八九该扶着墙回酒店。住他酒店里的妞，这会儿估计还等着他没走。

        毕竟难有下回了。王昊撒开了喝，同他们一起说着黄色笑话，谈着地下某场说唱比赛有失公正，讲着天南地北哥几个的居然越来越难碰上一面。还有一家伙，跟媳妇儿在海外过着奢华好日子连电话也没通几次。狼心狗肺的东西，王昊啃掉了一块鸡腿肉，用力咀嚼起来。

        “操，兄弟你牛逼了。”

        身后倏然传来一声咒骂惹得王昊背后发凉，脊梁柱直颤。他猛然回头，那穿着红衣的小身板在夜色里抖抖索索向他们走来，顶了一头乱糟糟的脏辫。这不正是他刚刚还在心里边念叨的那小王八蛋么？

        “我操，李京泽，你不是还有两个月么？”王昊问出口的同时就意识到自己被骗了，弹壳丝毫反应也没有，定是早碰过面。他几乎移不开眼地就这么愣盯着，看那脏辫小子捋了捋自己的头发，眼里绽着星芒，彪马的休闲鞋比他脚板整整要大两圈。多久，有多久没见？至少没久到他忘记男孩儿身体的任何一寸。

        “提前回来看你们呗，不然怎么看到你在台上跟我隔空深情对唱这种劲爆画面。”李京泽说着带起另外俩人就乐呵呵地笑了起来。透明液体在几人肢体碰撞下洒得满桌都是，又是两支新酒，烧喉，辣目，也饮下同等痛快。

        到了深夜暑意愈减，他们从店里边出来的时候，一阵清风刮过屋檐，正巧老板文艺兮兮地挂了几串风铃。叮当声响，附着沙草摇曳，夜猫嘶叫，街道上人影寥寥，除去他们也没人能欣赏到这别具风味的协奏曲。

        弹壳开不了车，决定跟小白挤挤先睡一晚。王昊想着给李京泽单独开间房，后者死活不肯。“老万你该不是金屋藏娇不想让我知道吧？”李京泽还是那副欠揍的嘴脸，毫无顾忌地调侃他。

        “……自己要进来可别后悔。”王昊说着打开房门，里边还亮着盏床头灯，比起王昊自己的公寓，这儿灯光要冷冽些。床上凌乱不堪，被褥里裹着一具身体，像是准备起身，却因听见了两个人对话而立刻缩回被子里，只露出半颗脑袋。

        “哟，还挺可爱。”王昊记得这是李京泽对他女朋友的第一句评价。

        “是贝贝吧？你好。”

        李京泽眨巴两次眼，敷衍地回了句你好。他没看错，姑娘确实穿着吊带背心，但仍羞赧着没好意思从被窝里出来，声音也还挺甜，是王昊喜欢的类型。呸，也不是，王昊他连自己兄弟也上过了，谁知他究竟好哪一口。

        他装傻充愣地冲人笑笑：“我刚从外地回来，老万谈恋爱都没跟我打声招呼，不知道你在这儿，打扰了哈。你们继续。”难得不好意思地摸着后脖颈就准备从门前溜走，身后兀的伸来只手将他后脑勺上的几根脏辫拽进了手心。

        “我日你大爷王日天！给爷松开！”

        李京泽缩起了腿，疼得嗷嗷叫，骂得脸红脖子粗。回头看那混账东西，还是一双卡姿兰死鱼眼，不露辞色地盯着他。

        “抱歉，老贝喝得有点多，今晚你在这儿睡。我去帮他开间房，人搞丢了我可赔不起。”目光死贴在李京泽身上，话是对床上的姑娘说的，说的倒是云淡风轻。

        门合紧以后，走廊就只剩他们二人。这是深夜，灯光藏在壁龛里，笼罩着绿叶簇绕的秀丽红花——假的，只有半透明玻璃瓶是真的，却是最易碎的。李京泽转身一声没吭，抬腿就朝王昊身上踹去，可惜被轻松躲过，还被牢牢拽住了脚踝。愚蠢，李京泽握着拳头在心底骂自己。

        “小心别摔了。”王昊说着，松开他的脚踝，“还是那么细，你没胖，也没瘦。还以为你在那儿每天吃着贼补身体的山珍海味，怎么就不长几斤肉。”

        “总比跟你呆一块儿强，好歹……算了，不提了。”李京泽敛回声音，缩缩脖子，回头等待王昊同他肩并肩一齐走。两双鞋子踩在走廊地毯上根本发不出任何声响，像是踱步在无尽阒静的棺材里，这让他感到几分不真实。“宝贝儿，我跟她分手了，我回来……”

        “嗯。”王昊搂住了身边那家伙的肩膀，他比起自己总归瘦小点，手臂揽着仿佛绰绰有余，他们争吵过许多次，这是第一次李京泽同他坦白说，他们分手了。或许会是最后一次。这是王昊搂住他的理由，没有孰是孰非，失败的恋情无非需要点慰藉罢了。“然后？你回来是？不过你确实该早点回来，这边改变了挺多，圈子也都不是原来的圈子了。”

        四分五裂，或是另寻盟友，背叛违约，或是另辟蹊径。圈子大了，也更乱了，玩hiphop的不玩hiphop的，都能坐一块儿侃侃而谈了。

        “这些弹壳没少跟我说，啊之小白都常给我发微信。”他停顿一会，待王昊拿了房卡给他开门的时候，又继续说，“唯独你，小子，什么也没有。你明知道我最想的就是你。”

        “我知道。”王昊站在门口看他。

        李京泽道谢也没说，大摇大摆走进房里直接仰面瘫躺在了中间的双人床上，趁睡意还没来袭，拿余光瞥向门口站着的身影：“行，就这样吧老万，你赶紧回去陪你媳妇儿了。”

        他躺在床上，双人床，白色床单一尘不染，傻子都知道这是什么意思。脑子里嗡嗡嗡地哼鸣着，天花板的吊灯异常刺眼，门口的身影依旧傻站着还没滚蛋，一切，这一切都惹得他心烦意乱。他看向床头柜，没有柠檬汽水，也没有牛奶，也没有闹钟。这儿他妈还是酒店，是隔日晌午就会被退掉的一个毫无意义毫无惊喜的灰色空间。

        王昊已经锁上了房门。李京泽直直望着那愈近的身影，开始自顾自地脱掉上衣，然后裤子，袜子，熟稔利落，当手指几乎要落在内裤上时，王昊阻止了他。“你喝多了，洗个澡睡觉吧，我跟你一块儿睡，不回那边了。”那张脸还红着，同他一起有过无数次高潮的脸，红扑扑的，撩拨着他。

        “不做了？不做了你跟我睡干什么？”李京泽捡回被他踹地毯上的裤子，从裤兜里掏出一包烟，很快将烟雾喷洒在王昊脸上，“不做就出去。”

        王昊夺过对方手里的半截香烟，碾灭在指腹间。

        “靠，你没知觉的啊！”李京泽攥紧了那两根手指，鼓起腮帮子给他呼噜呼噜吹起来。还没吹上半分钟，王昊的手掌便朝他侧脸覆了过来，裹挟着火焰般的炙热，烫得他舌尖发麻，满眼迷濛。他半垂下眼帘，感受指腹摩挲过颧骨，接着是嘴唇，然后是下巴。最后，才是吻。

        比每日清晨的早餐更要熟悉，比海边的浅滩更要潮湿，腥咸海风在头脑里吹过，融在舌苔间的只有酒精和烟草的味道。李京泽半躺在床中央，快撑麻了手臂，转而勾住王昊的脖子咬啮起他的喉结来，像是在惩罚他什么一样。但最终什么也没有，他舔舐着那里，如同对待一颗干净诱人的果实。

        “分手之前，我不知道我会想这么多，一点也不爷们儿。”李京泽像是吸吮累了，倏然松手，倒回枕间，就那样静静谛视着王昊。

        王昊便也不动，也不低头去吻他，就只是问：“你都想些什么？”

        “这次没吵架。”他说，“不合适了，就分了。你，老万，为了你我迟早会分的，每天说什么keep real，我做到了，你这孙子敢吗？”

        天花板的吊灯已经不那么扎眼了，王昊投下来的影子如同山峦上的雾霭，阴沉沉一片。“公寓没换，钥匙没变，口味没改，李京泽，你也是太瞧得起自己这张破嘴了。”说着便俯身压来，一根硬物堪堪抵在李京泽的大腿根部，“后面那张嘴也是。”

        李京泽握住那蛰伏在布料底下即将暴怒的猛兽，嘴唇几乎贴在了他鼻尖：“你明天还会爬上另一张床操你的妞吗？”

        “今后只操你一个。”王昊狠捏住身下人的下巴，堵住他还想要继续脱口而出的犯浑话。

        原本，原本他今夜只是想抱着他入眠，可没有柠檬汽水帮忙，也没有牛奶借以抚慰，仅有安全套还在趾高气昂地等着他来跪地求饶。

        冷风从空调里呼啸而来，灯罩外几乎蒙上了一层薄薄白雾。汗水，精液，循环炙烤着空气里多余的飞尘。他们谁也没起身去拉紧窗帘，外头灯火阑珊，不再有笛鸣，不再有风声，不再有枝桠碰撞的嘈杂打扰他们夜夜旖旎。

 

 

**END**


End file.
